


Going Up!

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbe after prompt: "Isumi gets stuck in an elevator with Touya Akira."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hostilecrayon's prompt: "Isumi gets stuck in an elevator with Touya Akira."
> 
> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

**part 1**

It was on the day of his Meijin Tournament prelim game against the other pro that the elevator broke down, with both of them on board. Isumi tried to keep his already unsteady nerves down by reminding himself that the lift broke down at least once a day and was usually fixed within 5 minutes.

He glanced at the other occupant of the lift; Touya Akira. The younger man looked bored, his eyes cold, staring straight at the closed doors. Isumi envied him his cold demeanor; he wished he could feel so cool under the pressure of the knock-out prelims.

Isumi had very seldom seen Touya being anything other than icy calm. The only times he was not was when he was playing Shindou and then he was usually angry.

Isumi even envied him his anger. It was an anger that spoke of a love for Go, a passion to be the best. Isumi wanted that passion, wanted that force of will. But he was well aware that he just didn't have it in him. And unconsciously he knew he had already lost the game that awaited them at the top of the building, before he had even laid the first stone, because of that lack.

The lift jarred back into motion and took them up to meet in 'battle'.

xOxOx

**part 2**

_(I really couldn't let it end there!)_

As the lift came to screeching halt, the doors opened and both Pro players stepped out into the hallway. It was then that Isumi heard the sound of laughter and when he looked in that direction he saw Waya, Shindou and Nase waving him over.

He spared a quick glance at his opponent for the day before heading down the hall to meet the merry group. Greetings were exchanged and mock insults too and before Isumi knew it they all had to go inside to start the games.

Before moving off to his assigned seat Waya pushed something into Isumi's hand. Isumi was seated before he had a chance to look at it. It was a photo of Touya, one of his publicity stills. But Waya had made some additions to it with felt-tip pen; pigtails, ribbons, hearts and over done eyelashes. Underneath it said 'Just imagine him naked'.

Isumi smiled and quickly stuffed the mutilated picture into his pocket. He realized did have something Touya didn't have: friends to make him laugh in the face of adversity.

oXoXo

__

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
